You're My Everything
by candice27
Summary: "Noona you're so pretty that guys won't leave you alone. To be honest, I know about her wavering feelings.To her, love is just a feeling of one moment. But no matter what, she is my life's everything. Maybe she's burdened about my young age. Victoria noona. Saranghae"


FF / Chaptered / The Person I Loved / Part 1 until part ?

.

Mungkin ini pair teraneh yang pernah ada '-', sebenernya suka KhunToria, tapi.. Kajja, pair yang bertolak belakang bukan masalah :)

*Cast :

© Lee Taemin

© Victoria Song

© SHINee

*Cameo :

Taemin family :

- Cho Kyuhyun (dad)

- Im Yoon Ah (mom)

- Seo Joo Hyun (big sister)

Minho and Sulli's parents :

-Choi Siwon (dad)

-Stephanie Hwang (mom)

*Genre : Romance, Friendship

*Rating : PG15+

*Length : Part 1 until Part ?

*Author : Mooney Parasthika / chasepanda01_ RP SMTF_fxSulli

*Backsound : The Person I Loved – Lee Seul Bi

- Replay - SHINee

- U - Taemin

*Noona : Sebutan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua untuk laki-laki.

*Hyung : Sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki bagi anak laki-laki.

*namja : anak laki-laki

*yeoja : anak perempuan

"Noona you're so pretty that guys won't leave you alone. To be honest, I know about her wavering feelings"

"To her, love is just a feeling of one moment. But no matter what, she is my life's everything"

"Maybe she's burdened about my young age"

"Victoria noona. Saranghae"

"Aku hanya remaja biasa"

"Aku juga berhak merasakan jatuh cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai"

"Salahkah jika aku menyukai gadis yang lebih tua dariku ?"

"Salahkah jika aku mencintai yeoja yang 6 tahun lebih besar dariku ?"

"Hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua" ucap Onew sambil tersenyum bangga. Mata sabitnya seakan ikut tersenyum.

"Tumben. Ada apa hyung ? Apa kali ini kau dipuji dosenmu lagi ?" Ucap Jonghyun sambil menatap Onew aneh. Jarang-jarang hyungnya ini mau mentraktir mereka berempat.

"Aku tahu. Pasti ada hal yang bagus kan ?" Sahut Key sambil menyeruput susu coklat kesukaannya. Anak berseragam SMA itu kurang berminat dengan hal yang dibicarakan hyung-hyungnya.

"Jjongie, kau pikir hyungmu yang satu ini sepelit itu ? Dan kau Key. Tebakanmu benar sekali" ucap Onew sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kita mau ke mana ?" Ucap Minho bersuara. Dengan polosnya anak itu menarik ujung kemeja Onew.

"Ke restoran tempat biasa aku nongkrong. Di sana makanannya enak. Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sana dengan teman-temanku" ucap Onew menjelaskan.

"Oh" ucap Minho seadanya.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk" ucap anak termuda diantara mereka itu. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Anak berumur 15 tahun itu hanya tersernyum polos seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hehe.

"Taemin !" Ucap hyung-hyungnya sambil menjitak pelan kepala anak itu.

Mereka berlima sampai di sebuah restoran yang tidak begitu besar tetapi sangat padat pengunjung. Seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka semua. Gadis berwajah jelita itu tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah buku menu dan note untuk mencatat pesanan. Kelima anak laki-laki itu hanya terbengong melihat nona pelayan yang menghampiri mereka. Iya. Cantik sekali.

"Selamat siang. Mau pesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Eh ? Tolong seporsi bulgogi, lima porsi ramyeon, dan minumnya lemon tea ya agassi" ucap Onew sambil menirukan gaya berhitung.

"Baik, harap tunggu sebentar" ucap gadis cantik itu sembari tersenyum dan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Hyung ! Kau lihat noona itu ? Cantik sekali !" Ucap Jonghyun sambil menyikut lengan Onew.

"Iya. Cantik sekali. Tapi menurutku ayam jauh lebih manis fufu" ucap Onew sambil tertawa kecil. Seketika itu semua menghujaninya dengan tatapan masam.

"Key-ah, Minho-ah ? Apa menurut kalian noona tadi yeppeo ?" Ucap Jonghyun meminta pendapat kedua dongsaengnya.

"Huum" ucap Key sembari mengangguk cepat begitu pula Minho.

"Noona neomu yeppeo" gumam Taemin pelan. Hampir tak terdengar. Entah apa yang ada pada pikiran anak berumur 15 tahun itu. Tapi ia mengakui bahwa gadis tadi memang benar-benar cantik.

Seusai menyantap makanan di restoran tadi. Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Taemin memilih pulang menggunakan bus. Ia sudah terbiasa menggunakan bus bila bepergian. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun biasa ia tempuh dengan menaiki bus. Jarak rumahnya juga tak terlalu jauh. Ia sampai di sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur modern. Seorang wanita cantik menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut seorang ibu.

"Taem, kau sudah pulang ? Kenapa pulang sesore ini ?" Ucap wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah ibu Taemin.

"Nae eomma. Mianhae eomma. Tadi sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke restoran bersama teman-temanku. Karena keasyikan kami semua jadi lupa waktu" tutur Taemin jujur pada ibunya.

"Bersama chingudeulmu ? Baiklah. Lain kali jika ingin pulang terlambat hubungi eomma, arra ? Kau tahu eomma sangat khawatir ?" Ucap Yoona sambil mengacak pelan rambut putranya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Arraseo. Eomma, aku ini sudah besar. Umurku 15 tahun dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi" protes Taemin sebal.

"Omoa~ Taemin-ah ! Kenapa eomma bisa melahirkan putra semanis dirimu eoh ?" Ucap Yoona gemas sambil menggiring putra kecilnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Karena aku anak eomma dan appa" ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haha, kau bisa saja"ucap Yoona gemas sambil merangkul putra sulungnya itu.

Sepulang sekolah entah kenapa kaki Taemin memaksanya untuk kembali ke restoran yang direkomendasikan Onew beberapa hari yang lalu. Restoran itu ternyata adalah milik ahjussi Taemin. Hyukjae ahjussi . Taemin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran. Sepi. Baru saja kemarin ia datang ke sini tempat ini seperti lautan manusia. Tapi sekarang ? Sepi, mungkin perlu penekanan sangat sepi ! Seorang yeoja berkemeja putih dan ber-rok span hitan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mata Taemin tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan yeoja yang saat ini ada di depannya. "Noona" pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Selamat datang di restoran kami. Mau pesan apa ?" Ucap yeoja itu sambil menyiapkan note dan pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan si pelanggan.

"Tolong milk shake dan choco cakenya agassi" ucap Taemin menentukan pesanannya. Seulas senyum simpul terlihat di bibir tipisnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Satu milk shake dan choco cake segera datang. Tunggu sebentar ya" ucap yeoja berambut ikal itu sambil membalas senyuman Taemin dan menjauh dari meja yang saat ini ditempati Taemin untuk menyampaikan pesanan.

Taemin mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajaran. Besok ia harus menghadapi ujian praktek. Tapi sempat-sempatnya ia mampir ke restoran. Sudahlah. Yang penting ia membawa buku. Setidaknya ia bisa belajar sambil menikmati segelas milk shake dan choco cake kesukaannya. Dengan serius Taemin membaca halaman demi halaman materi yang akan menjadi bahan ujiannya. Baru kelas 10 tapi sudah harus menempuh ujian praktek. Kalau-kalau nilainya jatuh saat ujian akhir semester nilai ujian praktek ini bisa menyanggah nilainya. Seorang yeoja berambut ikal itu datang sambil membawa nampan berisi sepotong choco cake dan segelas milk shake coklat.

"Annyeong, pesanannya sudah siap" ucap yeoja itu menghentikan aktifitas membaca Taemin.

"Ah ? Nae, gomawo" ucap Taemin sambil mengisyaratkan yeoja itu agar menaruh pesanannya di meja.

"Nae, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati" ucap gadis itu undur diri.

"Cakkhaman" ucap Taemin cepat.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya yeoja itu bingung.

"Noona. Mau duduk di sini ?" Tawar Taemin sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Eh, mianhae. Kalau bosku melihatku tidak bekerja aku akan di marahi" tolak yeoja itu dengan halus.

"Nae ? Pemilik restoran ini Lee Hyuk Jae kan ? Dia itu pamanku" ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum manis. Imut sekali.

"Jinjja ?" Ucap yeoja itu terlonjak.

"Nae" balas Taemin sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Namamu siapa ? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu kesini bersama teman-temanmu" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil noona itu sambil duduk di samping Taemin.

"Lee Taemin imnida. Iya kemarin aku memang ke sini bersama kakak kelasku. Dan nama noona ?" Ucap Taemin sambil menutub buku yang selesai di bacanya.

"Wah, nama yang manis. Victoria Song imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Victoria" ucap yeoja itu sambil mencubit pipi Taemin gemas.

"Yayaya ! Noona appo~ kenapa kau mencubitku" ucap Taemin sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang nyaris melar (?) Akibat ulah Victoria.

"Ahaha, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae" ucap yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Victoria itu sambil tertawa.

"Haish, noona bukan orang Korea ? Nama noona terdengar asing" ucap Taemin sambil memakan cakenya.

"Iya. Memang bukan. Aku orang china. Makanya bahasa koreaku tidak bagus. Aku kesini untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja" terang Victoria sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Oh" ucap Taemin seadanya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

"Yaa ! Aku bercerita panjang lebar. Responmu cuma 'Oh' ?" Protes Vic karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Haha, mianhamnida. Noona bersekolah di sini ? Serkarang kelas berapa ?" Tanya Taemin lagi.

"Nae, aku bersekolah di Universitas Seoul. Sekarang sudah semester lima. Dan sebentar lagi aku menamatkan S1-ku"

"Wah tua ya" gumam Taemin sambil mangut-magut.

"Pletak !" Sebuah buku menu mendarat dengan mulus di kepala bocah 15 tahun itu.

"Enak saja ! Aku masih muda" tutur Victoria sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mian. Mian. Iyaiya noona masih muda" ucap Taemin sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang dilempari buku menu. Auch ! It's hurt noona !

"Sekarang umurmu berapa Taemin-ah ? Aku punya adik laki-laki yang mungkin seusia denganmu"ucap Victoria. Melihat Taemin, seperti melihat adiknya Qian di China.

"Ne ? 15 tahun. Noona ?"Tanya Taemin balik. Seketika senyum antusias dari Vic berubah menjadi masam.

"Yaa ! Tidak sopan bertanya umur pada wanita yang lebih tua darimu. Baiklah, aku merasa tua sekarang. Umurku 21 tahun"ucap Vic mengalah.

"Haha, jeongmal mianhae noona~ Mwo ? Kau bahkan lebih besar 4 tahun dari seo noona"ucap Taemin sedikit kaget karena umur Vic terpaut cukup jauh dari umurnya.

"Yaaa ! Jangan begitu. Seo noona ?"Tanya Vic bingung.

"Kakak perempuanku"terang Taemin sambil memakan habis cakenya.

"Ah sudah jam 5" gumam Victoria sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Waeyo noona ?" Tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Waktu kerja part time-ku sudah habis. Aku rasa aku harus pulang" terang Victoria sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang" ucap Taemin seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar ranselnya yang tergeletak rapi di meja.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah sore. Taemin-ah ? Rumahmu di daerah mana ?" Tanya Victoria sambil menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu.

"Di blok SM. Noona ?" Tanya Taemin balik.

"Mwo ?" Ucap Vic kaget.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Taemin bingung.

"Rumahku juga di blok SM. Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu ?" Ucap Victoria terlonjak.

"Ne ? Blok SM yang mana ? Mungkin gangnya berbeda noona. Aku di SM 3" tutur Taemin.

"Aku di SM 1. Pantas. Kita beda 1 gang. Haha"

"Haha. Dasar" respon Taemin terkekeh.

Taemin dan Victoria pulang menggunakan bus. Karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Di dalam perjalanan Taemin dan Vic berbicara banyak. Dan satu hal yang mereka tahu. Mereka punya banyak kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama suka dance. Hanya saja alirannya yang berbeda. Taemin selalu memperhatikan Victoria. Caranya berbicara, bergurau bahkan tersenyum. Sungguh cantik. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita yang secantik ibunya. Bus berhenti. Kedua anak manusia ini turun dari bus. Mereka masih harus menempuh 100 meter lagi untuk sampai di blok SM. Tapi tiba-tiba Vic berjalan mendahului Taemin. Vic berhenti tepat di sebuah kedai. Kedai dengan wangi khas yang membuat perut meronta ingin diisi.

"Taemin-ah. Apa itu ? Kenapa wanginya enak sekali" ucap Victoria sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ne ? Itu tteokbokki. Kue beras yang biasa di masak dengan saus pedas manis. Rasanya unik sekali. Noona mau ?" Ucap Taemin menjelaskan.

"Mau ! Mau ! Aku ingin mencobanya. Di Beijing tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kajja ! Kita kesana !" Ucap Victoria sambil menarik tangan Taemin. Padahal umur Vic 21 tahun. Tapi kelakuannya seperti anak 12 tahun. Yang ditarik hanya mengikuti.

"Nae, nae noona. Aku tidak makan ya. Aku baru saja makan cake" ucap Taemin enggan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya" ucap Vic dengan mata berbinar

"Ahjussi. Tolong seporsi tteokbokkinya" ucap Taemin memesan tteokbokki untuk Victoria.

"Aaaaaaaaa~ rasanya enak sekali ! Di Beijing tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kalau aku kembali ke Beijing aku akan bilang pada teman-temanku kalau ada kue beras yang begitu enak" ucap Victoria sambil berjalan di atas trotoar. Taemin hanya diam. Memperhatikan yeoja yang tengah menyantap tteok dengan riangnya. Apa tidak cukup 2 porsi tteok yang Vic Noona makan ? Bahkan ia membeli untuk dibawa pulang.

"Haha. Noona mencolok sekali. Itu hanya tteokbokki. Ada yang lebih enak lagi dari itu" ucap Taemin mulai bersuara.

"Hais ! Kau harus mencobanya ! Ini sangat enaaaaaak. Mashitaa !" Seru Victoria sambil menenteng plastik berisi tteokbokki.

"Aku sudah sering makan itu" ucap Taemin singkat.

"Noona tahu ? Masih banyak makanan yang lebih enak lagi dari itu. Ada kimchi, bulgogi, ramyeon, kue ikan, jjangmyeon dan kimbab. Ah , masih banyak lagi" tambah Taemin.

"Ah, kau membuatku lapar" gumam Victoria sambil berjalan mendahului namja berambut hitam itu.

"Haha. Noona persis noonaku. Lapar saja kerjaannya" ucap Taemin terkekeh.

"Yaa ! Biar. Tapi walaupun makan banyak. Aku tak akan bisa gemuk" respon Victoria sambil memberikan wink.

"Hiiiiii" seru Taemin merinding.

Taemin memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya. Sepi ? Appa ? Umma ? Kemana orang tuaku ? Seohyun noona ? Ya! Bahkan kakakku pun tak ada. Aku melangkah masuk ke rumah. GOD. Ada tamu rupanya. Appa dan umma tengah ada di ruang keluarga. Aku hendank mengendap-endap melewati dapur. Tapi umma malah melihatku.

"Taemin-ah ?" Ucap umma menghentikan kegiatan SPY-ku yang tertunda (?). Tamu-tamu itupun melihat ke arahku. Appa. Bahkan Seo noona juga.

"N.. Ne eomma ?" Ucapku salah tingkah.

"Sini-sini. Ada orang yang ingin eomma kenalkan padamu" ucap eomma sambil mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ne" ucapku patuh. Aku melangkah menuju meja keluarga. Lihat aku ? Masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Keluyuran pula sampai sore.

"Taemin-ah. Ini teman-teman eomma dan appa sewaktu SMA. Park Jungsu dan Sandara Park. Dan yang manis ini putri mereka. Namanya Luna. Iya sebaya denganmu" ucap eomma sambil mengiring yeoja mungil berambut pirang. Manis.

"Annyeonghaseyo tuan dan nyonya Park. Annyeong Luna-ssi" ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Annyeong Taemin-ah. Anak yang sopan ya" ucap Tuan Park seraya tersenyum.

"Annyeong Taem. Yoona, Kyuhyun-ah. Putra dan putrimu manis sekali" ucap Nyonya Park sambil merangkulku dan Seohyun Noona.

"Nyonya Park terlalu memuji" ucap Seohyun Noona sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Nyonya Park. Yang manis itu Seohyun noona. Aku tidak manis. Haha" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aaah, kau manis. Manis sekali. Awalnya saat melihat photomu. Kukira kau seorang yeoja" ucap Nyonya Park. Seketika wajahku menjadi masam. Sedangkan Luna. Ia tertawa. -_-

"Hahahahahaha. Kau benar Dara. Waktu aku melahirkan Taemin aku kira USGnya salah. Karena waktu di priksa anakku adalah laki-laki. Tapi waktu lahir dia punya wajah yang cantik" ucap eomma terkekeh. Yaaaaa ! Aku ini laki-laki ! Bukan perempuan.

"Haha, sudahlah yeobo berhenti mengolok-olok Taemin" ucap appa sambil menepuk bahu eomma. Terimakasih appa, kali ini aku akan bilang kau ayah terbaik di dunia !

"Nae, nae Kyuhyun-ah. Taemin-ah. Ajak Luna ke ruang tamu. Ajak dia mengobrol. Kalian kan sebaya. Ajak dia mengobrol" tutur eomma padaku. Mwo ?

"Ne eomma. Luna-ssi. Ayo kita ke ruang tamu" ucapku sambil menggiring gadis berperawakan mungil itu untuk mengikutiku.

"Ah, nae Taemin-ssi" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Akh, silau.

"Omona~ kau suka popping dance Taemin-ssi ?!" Ucap Luna kagum saat melihatku melakukan popping dance. Iya aku mengajaknya ke ruang tariku. Haha, padahal eomma menyuruhku mengajaknya ke ruang tamu.

"Nae, aku suka popping dari kelas 3 SD. Mau menari bersama ?" Tawarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Takut-takut ia menerima uluran tanganku.

"Ta.. Tapi aku tak pandai menari" ucapnya gugup. Haha kyeopta.

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga masih belajar. Kau bisa menyanyi ?" Tanyaku sambil duduk lesehan di lantai. Aku tahu sebenarnya Luna tak mau menari.

"Aku bisa. Aku sangat suka menyanyi. Kau suka lagu-lagu BoA ? Aku hafal semuanya" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Jinjja ? Bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku ? Aku juga suka BoA" ucapku berbinar. Luna sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena. Err.. Mungkin aku terlalu dekat.

"Haha. Nae. Aku akan bernyanyi" ucapnya seraya tersemyum lembut. Matanya sabitnya tenggelam.

"Omo. Suaramu bagus sekali" ucapku kagum sambil melihat Luna. Luna lagi-lagi hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Gomawo" balasnya singkat tak lepas dari senyum manisnya.

"Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga. Ini sudah malam. Aku rasa sudah waktunya makan malam" ucapku sambil meliriknya.

"Nae, kajja" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha merapikan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Aku dan Luna berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Luna gadis yang baik. Aku yakin teman-temanku pasti menyukainya. Rupanya orangtuaku dan Luna tak bosan-bosan mengobrol. Mungkin melepas rindu setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu. Seo noona tampak bosan. Ia memainkan ponselnya. Aku yakin ia tengah berkirim pesan singkat dengan Yonghwa hyung.

"Appa, eomma. Kami bosan. Bisakah makan malamnya di mulai saja ?" Ucapku memberanikan diri. Seo noona nampak sangat senang dengan ucapanku. Terlihat dari caranya mengacungkan jempol padaku.

"Ah, arraseo. Mari kita makan malam dulu. Mianhae anak-anak. Aku kelupaan, haha" ucap eomma bangkit dari duduknya. Mempersilahkan kami untuk ke meja makan. Di sana sudah tersaji beberapa masakan. Aku yakin bukan eomma yang memasaknya. Karena ia tak pandai memasak. Ini pasti buatan seo noona, haha. Poor seororo.

"Yoong, bukankah kau kurang pandai dengan urusan memasak ? Kyu juga. Bagaimana bisa masakannya seenak ini ?"Ucap Nyonya Park kaget.

"Haha. Dara ! Kau tak pernah lupa ya ? Ne, yang memasak itu Seohyun. Aku memang tak pernah pandai dalam urusan memasak"ucap eomma sambil terbahak. Yah, eomma memang tak pandai memasak. Memasak air panaspun tak becus. Tapi kuakui eomma adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ku tahu.

"Haha, yoong~ yasudah. Sebenarnya kami ingin lebih lama di sini, tapi aku rasa ini sudah terlalu malam. Anak-anak pasti besok harus bersekolah pagi-pagi sekali"ucap nyonya Park yang melihat jam telah menunjukkan waktu 10.30 PM yang artinya ini sudah sangat malam. Bahkan melewati jam tidurku.

"Ah, nae ! Kau benar Dara. Aku rasa ini sudah malam. Luna apa kau mengantuk sayang ?"Tanya eomma sambil tersenyum kearah Luna.

"Ah, Sedikit ahjumma"ucap Luna sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya Kyu, Yoong. Seohyun-ah, Taemin-ah sampai jumpa nanti"ucap Nyonya Park pamit.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Taemin-ssi, Seo eonni. Annyeong"ucap Luna pamit.

"Annyeong, hati-hati di jalan"ucap appa dan umma berbarengan.

"Annyeong baby Lun"respon Seo noona tersenyum.

"Annyeong Lun"balasku mengukir seulas senyum.

#TaeminPOV

Sepeninggal Luna dan orang tuanya, aku langsung pergi ke kamar tercintaku. Kuhempaskan dengan kasar tubuhku ke kasur yang telah menjadi teman tidurku selama bertahun-tahun. Kubiarkan mataku terpejam perlahan. Berharap dalam mimpi aku bisa bertemu noona.

"Selamat tidur. Selamat malam Lee Taemin"

TBC+

mian kalau ada typo atau jalan ceritnya aneh


End file.
